Chocolate Kisses
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: It was very simple. For each piece of chocolate Matt gave Mello, Matt would get a kiss in return... -Warnings: Yaoi, bit of Language, cuteness, and Near? XD- MelloMatt slight spoiler if you think too hard about it, which isn't needed for this story. Enjoy


Very Simply put, this was a birthday gift for the "Mello" of our group, also known here as "Reno Keel" ... I think XD

MATSUDA ALWAYS SENDS LURVE TO MELLO X3

(Me being Matsu, and Mello being the Birthday girl... erm... boy... erm... person.)

Death Note is not mine, but I wish it was... don't we all?

A/N Note: the girl is of no importance, I just want to point out that the Wammy house was for boys and girls, and she's just a random genius that happens to live there, so any questions asking about her shall be deflected. Thankies!

--

It was very simple. For each piece of chocolate Matt gave Mello, Matt would get a kiss in return. A kiss on the cheek mind you, but a kiss none the less... It started way back way back when Mello was 11, but Matt himself was only 10.

"Hey Maaaaatt!" came a voice. The Game Boy dropped slightly to able Matt to see a girl who looked no older than him.

"What?" The already annoyed boy asked.

"Mello is all pissy because he got his suction cup gun taken away because he shot Near in the head with one… and it had glue on it."

Although it was pretty funny, Matt did not allow amusement to appear on his face. "So?"

"And it's your turn to cheer him up!" the girl said grinning

"…" The Game Boy rose to block the girl's face as Matt continued to play.

"Come on Matt!" The girl whined "You have to do it!"

"Says who?" Was the short reply.

A chocolate bar was placed upon his lap "Says me. The game that came in the mail for you that's currently in my room seems to agree with me."

That's what was wrong with this institute, Matt thinks. The kids were always trying to outsmart and blackmail each other. It couldn't be that healthy.

Matt scowled at her, setting the Game Boy down. He then took the chocolate bar and stomped out into the hallway. He stomped past Rodger's office, stomped past the kitchen, and stomped past the clinic-type room where the 9 year old Near frankly ignored the adults who were freaking out over the suction cup stuck to his forehead. Matt headed straight to Mello's room without hesitation, determined to attain the game that was being held hostage. The boy entered without knocking.

"Get the hell out." The 11 year old muttered without even turning from the wall to see who was there.

"In the forehead, huh?" Matt asked.

"What do you want Matt?"

Matt could feel the grin of accomplishment on Mello's face from 'Shooting Near'. "Here."

Mello finally faced Matt and caught the chocolate bar tossed at him. The blonde stared at the chocolate for a second as if not believing it was there. Soon after, the 'tough face' came back, and he muttered a thank you.

That's not all he did though. He then walked up to Matt and gave the boy a small kiss on the cheek before heading out into the hallway, feeling much better than he had seconds ago.

And it had been like that up until Mello had left.

Chocolate would equal a kiss. Chocolate would equal a kiss. Chocolate would equal a kiss.

Now, years later, Mello had come back with a scar and a determination to stop Kira at all cost; something much more serious than suction cups and glue... Matt was totally willing to help Mello with whatever he needed to do, but Mello was out today, so it was like Matt's day off. And of course, Matt spent his 'day off' playing games, but instead of a cigarette, Matt had a piece of chocolate protruding from his mouth.

"Lets play some Tetris motherfucker." Matt muttered, flicking on his game a collapsing onto his bed. (A/N if you seen "Secret Agent Matt, you should know why I did that XDDD)

He had chocolate because recently he had run out of cigarettes and Mello said he would get a pack or two while he was out. Matt needed something in his mouth though, so he grabbed a piece of chocolate and he held half in, half out his mouth while playing Tetris.

He was lying on his bed, his head propped up on his pillow, his game held up in front of his face, so he couldn't exactly see the pack of cigarettes flying towards him like there was a target on his forehead.

"Ow!" the redhead protested. He put the game down to see Mello at his door, smirking.

"I said I was going to get your cigarettes, so why are you eating my chocolate?"

"I'm not." Matt answered plainly; rubbing his forehead, for the box had many sharp corners.

"Ah, I see what this is then." Mello said understanding. Matt, who did not understand what Mello was understanding only raised an eyebrow.

Mello walked over and climbed onto the bed, semi effectively pinning Matt below him

Shocked, Matt's mouth was agape slightly, allowing the chocolate to fully enter his mouth.

Big mistake.

Well, it's really the way you look at it. I mean, to some people, Mello wrestling the chocolate out of Matt's mouth –with his own- wasn't the worst thing in the world, right?

**--**

"Mello" Loved it, and I hope you do too X3 thanks for reading!

And I hope I'm not the only one who gets the "Tetris" thing.


End file.
